U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,007 issued Apr. 12, 1949 discloses a vibrating and massaging apparatus in which a rigid hood surrounds and supports a pair of massaging elements together with a driving mechanism disposed within the rigid hood for imparting forward and backward movement to each of the massaging elements. The arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,007 does not provide means for positioning the body and head of the user relative to the vibrating and massaging apparatus and also does not provide for yieldably mounting the massaging elements so as to accommodate floating movement thereof, the massaging sections being mechanically coupled to their associated driving means so that no provision in this structure is made for yieldable movement of the massaging elements relative to each other. This arrangement thus is rigid in its structure and function and conceivably could cause discomfort and possible injury to the head and scalp of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,600 issued Sept. 4, 1951 discloses a rigid hood for receiving the head of a user. Inside of the hood a rigid lining 6 is disposed and spaced from the outer rigid hood and to the inner surface of which a plurality of massaging fingers are mounted. Reciprocatory means is connected to the outer rigid hood and imparts vibratory motion to the entire hood as well as to the inner rigid liner and the sponge like fingers disposed about the inner surface of the liner. There is no provision in U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,600 for positioning the body and head of the user relative to the vibratory mechanism and there is no provision in this structure for yieldable movement of the rigid hood relative to the head of the user.